


Good boy

by any59



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, as best as I was able to, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/any59/pseuds/any59
Summary: Just some plotless smut. Reader and Fox get it on. I tried my best for gender neutral reader. That's it
Relationships: Commander Fox/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Good boy

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd like to start off by saying sorry. I don't usually begin my works like this but this is genuinely not my best. But if I wanted it to be my best I wouldn't be posting it for a few more years, so. I haven't written fiction, fan or otherwise, for a while so I'm a little rusty. And this is my first time writing smut. I also have no understanding of Fox's character at all so he's...not one. Just kind of lays there. Oops. I'm also asexual and have a very limited idea on how this shit actually works. There's also no gender neutral term for sir/ma'am in English so I ended up having Fox call the reader General, without explaining it, whoops. But! I was moved to write this so I did. Take it or leave it

You were not surprised by this. For whatever reason the Force had willed this to be what seems like the most chaotic and trying week of Fox’s life. It was nuts for the whole guard, really, but being the one at the top Fox was forced to both take care of all of the multiple crisises and do the paperwork afterwards. So you were not surprised at all when he came home that night and was acting like an absolute brat.

Normally that was you. Fox loved being in charge and setting you straight, tying you up and spanking you, reminding you who was boss. But every once in a while your baby boy needed to relearn his manners and so you, without qualm or hesitation, took the reigns. 

“You need to eat,” You say while putting a plate of warm food in front of him and in the way of his datapad.

“I’m busy.” And the food is pushed away. You raise an eyebrow. He can’t see you but he didn’t need to be force sensitive to feel the way the air changed. His shoulders tense up a little.

“I said, you need to eat.”

“No. I said that I. Am. Busy,” Fox replied, glancing over to you. 

“If I have to tell you one more time I am tying you to that chair and I will force feed you myself. We don’t want that, now do we?” Your tone is set, face hard and posture controlled. You were sassed the second he came in the door and you asked how his day was. You were sassed when you asked what he wanted for dinner. You were sassed about if you needed to take care of his laundry. You were sassed when you asked if he was comfortable. Enough was enough, it was time for you to take over. Your lover was going to eat and he was going to like it! 

Fox looks away and sets his pad down. “No, General.”

“That’s what I thought. I want you to sit here and eat everything that is on your plate. Then I want you to put your dishes in the sink and yourself in the shower. If you can get that done without complaint then we can see about maybe doing something more. Is that clear?” You ask. Fox would be good, you know he will.

“Yes, General,” Fox says quietly with a bashful smile on his face. 

“Excellent. I will be in the bedroom.” With that you exit and begin preparations for later. You figure that after such a stressful week Fox wouldn’t have much brain power or energy left and so it would be best to leave out some of the more intense activities. But sometimes simple was better and as long as he was happy and felt good that was all you really cared about. Now the real question remained: what to do? Would you spoil your lover to try and soothe how hard these last few days had been or do you make him work for it as recompense for being a brat. Or maybe both? What to do, what to do. 

You finished making your plan right as Fox came into the bedroom from his shower. He looked much more relaxed now that he had eaten and showered. You pointed to the floor in front of you. “Kneel.”

He did.

“Good.”

You begin to appraise him, looking him over and stalking around in circles. More relaxed but not yet loose. You stand behind him and put your hands on his shoulders, giving a light squeeze.

“Starshine?” You ask.

“Yes, General?” 

“Do you feel better now?”

“Yes, General.”

“That’s good. And is there anything you want to say to me about how you behaved earlier?”

“Yes, General. I apologize for my behavior. I was very rude when all you wanted was to make me comfortable. I’m sorry, General,” Fox says, ducking his head slightly. 

“You are forgiven, my love.” You smile, “Now I want you to stand and face me.”

He raises but does not look you in the eye.

“That’s it my baby. Now I want you to take my clothes off and put them in the hamper like a good boy.”

Fox nods and slowly raises his hands, gently putting his fingers at the hem of your shirt. He softly pulls the fabric up and over your head and arms before walking it over to the hamper. He returns and delicately unbuttons your pants, tugging lightly to get them down. Finally he removes your undergarments, careful of what lies underneath. Once finished he stands ready for your next order. 

“Lovely. Now I want you to brush my hair,” You command, sitting on the bed. Fox nods, getting the brush from your dresser and settling himself behind you. Gingerly he runs it through your hair, cautious of any knots or tangles. Once your hair is smooth, Fox lowers the brush and kisses your hair.

“Good job. Now go put the brush away and kneel at my feet, your dessert tonight is going to come from me.” 

Fox smiles, eyes half lidded as he slides to his knees and bends forward to push apart your thighs. But before he can begin, you stop him. 

“Baby?” You ask.

“Yes, General?” Fox replies, curious.

“I just wanted to make sure you were still ok. Is this a go or do you want to stop for the night?” You ask, serene. It was heartbreaking how ingrained the need to follow orders was in the clones and how that sometimes caused Fox to go beyond what he was happy and comfortable doing for you. You wanted to make extra sure that your lover was actually interested in going forward and not just doing so out of instinct. 

He smiled. “It’s a go.”

Then he leaned forward, kissing where your thighs meet. Wet and sloppy, his tongue dragging about and grazing the tender skin. He buried his nose in your pubic hair, inhaling deeply before pulling back. You smiled.

“Such a good boy,” You praise and watch as his cock shivers. Fox licks his lips and dives back in, dragging his tongue in and out, nipping lightly with his teeth. You can feel your arousal mounting as he goes, liquid leaking out of you. He kisses at you again and you moan lightly.

“So good, so good!”

Fox continues to slurp you up, not taking a break. Right as you begin to feel your orgasm mounting you pull away a little, just out of his reach. 

“General?” Fox asks, looking up at you.

“My precious angel,” You coo. “Come up on the bed now and lay on your back.”

As he lays himself down you grab the lube from the side table, popping it open and applying a generous helping onto his cock. Rubbing up and down you can feel his half hard dick begin to elongate and harden and you continue to pump, lightly dragging your nails and twisting your wrist, until precum begins to dribble out the end as Fox pants and writhes in pleasure and anticipation.

You pull your hand away and use what’s left on your hand to tease yourself open a little, all while telling Fox how good he’s doing.

“My perfect love, look at you. All laid out like a pretty little present. You’ve been doing so well, took such good care of me and now I’m gonna make sure you feel as wonderful as you are. So gorgeous, so brave. My starshine, bright and beautiful,” You praise before raising yourself up and sinking onto his cock. 

“Maker!” You cry out while Fox groans in relief. “How are you, baby, is this still a go?”

“Yes, General, go, go please!” He begs, thrusting up unconsciously.

You rock your hips up and clench down on him, reveling in his shout of pleasure. As you push yourself up and down on his cock you bend over and pepper kisses onto his face and chest, nipping lightly at his jaw before sucking a mark into the skin of his collar bone, clenching his dick at the same time you do so. Fox’s hand’s reach up to grab at you but you quickly swat them away.

“No hands, baby, I want you to just lie here and take it,” You say, stern.

“Yes, General,” Fox pants, his back arching in an attempt to bury himself deeper inside you. You give him a sweet kiss.

“That’s my good boy. Are you ready to cum yet? Do you wanna cum, precious?”

“Yes! Yes! Please, please let me cum!”

“Ok starlight, you can cum. Cum for me.”

With a gasp Fox releases his load and you follow quickly after. You continue to rock for a few more moments, biting a few more marks onto his neck and chest as you do, before you pull yourself off him with a slick pop. Juice spills everywhere and you quickly stand to grab a wet wipe before Fox can. You begin to gently clean him up. Looking at him you can see how slack his face is and how glazed over his eyes are.

“You did really good, baby boy,” You praise. 

“Thank you, General,” Fox murmurs, blushing.

You quickly wipe yourself off before leaning over to kiss him on the forehead and letting him know you’ll be right back before you dart off to the kitchen to get some juice. When you return Fox has drifted off to sleep and you feel yourself smile at the sight. He looks so relaxed and innocent. You rouse him and have him sit up and the two of you drink your juice before settling back down, Fox’s thick arms wrapping themselves around you as you snuggle into his broad chest. His breathing once again quickly evens out as he falls into a much needed sleep. You lay a soft kiss over his heart before closing your eyes and letting it’s rhythm lull you to sleep as well.


End file.
